Our Circumstance
by Fantasies-Within
Summary: Sakura has been working in Li Corp. for 8 months now, yet she’s never met her boss before, neither have most of the other employees. On one fateful day, she was being called into Eriol’s office, “The bad news is... You’re leaving your office.” Eriol state


Alright, another story! This is NOT a one-shot, my dear friends. I'll continue updating, no worries. Enjoy!

Summary: Sakura has been working in Li Corp. for 8 months now, yet she's never met her boss before, neither have most of the other employees. On one fateful day, she was being called into Eriol's office, "The bad news is... You're leaving your office." Eriol stated. What awaits her thereafter?

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own the plot.

**Our Circumstance**

She clutched onto a cup of Iced Frappucino in one hand, while the other pushed back the fringe which was hindering her view as the wind blew. Clad underneath her armpit was a big, brown envelope, and on her shoulder, an A4 sized LV bag – a present from her brother. She was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, accompanied by a dark gray blazer and a matching pair of dark gray skirt. Her feet hurt, for she had put on a pair of 4-inch heels, and had been walking for quite a distance. She sighed and gazed at the clock tower. 'Late, again!' She thought. 'Just a few more blocks. Stupid heels, stupid Kero-chan!' Her dog, Kero-chan; a Labrador, had managed to bite a hole off her ever-so-comfortable pair of pumps the previous night, which was the reason why she was wearing heels instead. 'That cost me a few hundred bucks!'

She felt vibration in her bag. Releasing the hold of her fringe, she took out her phone. "Hello?"

"Sakura-chan! Where are you? You're 20 minutes late!" Her fellow colleague, Naoko Yanagisawa asked.

"I'm so sorry Naoko-chan, I'll be there in 2 minutes... SHIT!" Sakura cursed as she lost grip on her brown envelope and it landed on the busy street of Tomoeda. "No, wait! Stop! Don't step!" She called out. "I'll see you Naoko-chan. Bye." With that, she cupped her phone and slid it back into her bag. 'What a way to start my day!' She thought as she retrieved the envelope, which now was decorated with shoeprints.

She jogged, defying the pain in her feet, and finally, a huge building came into view – All hail, Li. Corp.!

-

"Finally, Sakura-chan! You've been late for 3 days this week! I've run out of excuses covering for you!" Naoko claimed. "Anyways, good morning!"

"Morning." Sakura greeted, setting her stuff on her table. "Sorry, Naoko-chan." She sat on her chair, and let out a frustrated sigh.

Naoko walked towards Sakura. "Here, Sakura-chan. A note for you." She left it on her table and went back to hers, picked up her book and continued reading.

"Thanks." Sakura said, and read the note.

_Sakura-chan;  
Come to my office.  
I have some issues regarding the folio you gave me yesterday.  
Eriol._

"Did Eriol say anything? Other than leaving this note that is..." Sakura asked.

"Something about Li-san... I'm not sure." Naoko replied half-heartedly.

Sakura stood. "What's that book you're reading?" She asked as she smoothed out her attire, ready to be interrogated in Eriol's office. "It's a new book isn't it? The cover for the book you read yesterday was Red."

Naoko looked up from her book, and turned its cover towards Sakura. "Tales of Oni-Yama (Tales of Ghost Mountain). Aren't we being observant today?" Naoko stated. "Speaking of Li-san...Hey Sakura-chan, have you ever met him before? I've worked here for 3 years, yet I've never seen his shadow before."

Sakura thought for a while. "That's true... 8 months and I've never met my boss." She sipped the rest of her Frappucino. "Alright I've got to go to Eriol's office. See you in a while!"

"Good luck!" Naoko waved.

-

Eriol's office is situated on the 44th floor, just one level below the President's office, which makes him one of the highest posts in the entire Li. Corp. She walked towards the receptionist, also her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning!" Tomoyo greeted, rising from her seat. "I believe you're late today as well?" She giggled.

"Shh!! What if the President walks pass! Oh speaking of which, have you ever seen Li-san before?" Sakura asked. "I mean, you're the secretary of the Vice President and you're only ONE level below Li-san..."

"Actually, I've only seen him twice – real life. Otherwise he's always on the screen having meetings via webcam. He goes overseas VERY often, I heard." Tomoyo stated.

Sakura nodded. "Eriol's around, right?"

"Yep, go on in, he's expecting you." Tomoyo urged.

"It's not... Something bad, right?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo shrugged, and sighing, Sakura knocked onto the door. Earning a "Come in" from Eriol, she pushed the door open and expected for the worse...

-

"She's not there yet? I thought you left her the note 30 minutes ago? How am I supposed to work with someone so irresponsible?" The messy brown haired man brawled into the phone. He is currently at home, rushing to finish up his report.

"_She was late today, but it's better than the President who'd rather stay at home than come to his big, spacious office."_ Came Eriol's reply from the other end of the phone.

"My house is big and spacious too, idiot. Give me her number. I'm going to call her, whatever her name is." Syaoran demanded. "I can't have her delay my project."

"_My intuition tells me she'll be here in 3, 2... Here she is. Come in! We'll see you later, sweet cousin." _Before Syaoran could retort, though, Eriol had already hung up. 'WHAT, SWEET COUSIN!? That ass...' He thought. 'I hope this project goes well.'

-

Eriol was on the phone when Sakura went into his office. She loves his office, not very clean, yet not too messy. It gave her a comfortable, homey feeling.

"Hello Sakura-chan. Take a seat!" Eriol ushered. Seeing the worried look on Sakura's face, he smirked.

When Sakura settled herself, shifting from butt from butt, he asked. "Good news, or bad news first?"

Sakura sighed at the question. "Do I have to choose? It'll all turn out the same anyways..." she gave Eriol a pleading look, who smirked even wider. With another sigh, she said, "Alright, bad news."

"The bad news is... You're leaving your office." Eriol stated.

Hearing that, Sakura jumped from her seat. "What!? You-You can't do that Eriol-kun! Yes, I'm always late, I know, but I get my job done! This is unfair!" Sakura screeched.

Eriol chuckled. "Sit down, Sakura-chan. Do you want the good news, or not?"

"Who cares about any more news when I'm already FIRED?!" Sakura whined.

"Sakura-chan." Eriol called out. Sakura stopped her whining and sat back down. "The good news is, Li Syaoran, our President, looked over your folio and we've decided to use it for our upcoming project. You are to move your stuff up to Level 45."

Sakura was stunned.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Eriol called.

Sakura shook out of her reverie. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Eriol laughed. "Go get your bag, we're leaving for Syaoran's house to discuss this." With that, he pushed the still-stunned Sakura out of his office and instructed Tomoyo to escort Sakura back to her office.

-

The doorbell rang.

I stopped my typing and walked towards the door, looking through the pinhole, I saw Eriol and opened it.

Eriol strode in.

"Where's she?" I asked. And right at that question, a girl with the most enchanting emerald eyes and auburn hair pulled into a messy bun walked in. I was, I admit, flabbergasted. Eriol had no doubt mentioned to me before that this girl is beautiful, yet I didn't let it bother me. Now that I've seen her though... Wait, why is she blushing?

"Er, Syaoran, put on a shirt." Eriol prompted. I looked down, and immediately made a mad dash to my room. Well you couldn't blame a guy for being topless at home, right? I picked up the Abercrombie T-shirt on my bed and put it on. I don't know what made me do it, but I actually checked myself out on the mirror, fixing my hair (to no avail), checking my teeth and flexing my muscle. God, I'm so disgusted with myself.

I took a deep breath which I have no idea why, and went to the living room where both Eriol and... Argh, damn, I forgot her name!

-

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Your name?" He asked.

Sakura stopped looking around her surroundings and turned to her boss. She gave a perfect 90 degrees bow and introduced herself. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, working on Level 36A. An honour to meet you, Li-san."

Syaoran smiled. "Used to be on 36, now you're on 45. Or rather, my home. Nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san. I hope we will work well together."

"What do you mean, your home?" Sakura queried.

"You didn't know? I seldom go to the office, unless we have meetings. So you'll be reporting to my house from now onwards." Syaoran explained.

"So, what? I'm invisible to you guys?" A certain bespectacled guy asked.

-

Days went by and Syaoran found himself attracted to Sakura. Sure, she's the Queen of Lateness, but Syaoran found it cute. Every time she came late, she'll apologize a million and one times and bow twice that amount. Every little mistake she makes she will let out a cute little "Hoe". Every yawn, every giggle and every smile, Syaoran found them attractive and addictive. Eriol had, after a few days of being neglected, decided he should stay in his office after all, and had gotten the new job of being Sakura and Tomoyo's messenger, a job he truly enjoys doing, for it gave him the excuse to speak to Tomoyo.

Sakura set a cup of espresso on the table as Syaoran typed along. "Thanks."

They had been doing the same thing for days – typing, typing and typing. Syaoran stretched, took a sip of espresso and went back to his typing spree. Sakura went behind him and started massaging in between his shoulders.

Syaoran tensed. "W-What are you doing?"

Sakura stopped her ministrations. "You've been sitting in front of the computer for days now. It's not very good. I just thought maybe this may help. I-I'm sorry."

Syaoran immediately stood from his seat, blushing. "D-Don't say sorry! Er, erm, thank you." He muttered.

"You're welcome." Sakura smiled. Pushing Syaoran back onto his seat, she continued her massage. "You're very tense, Li-san. You've been working too hard."

'It's because you're so close to me that's why I'm tense!' Syaoran thought. 'I want you to know what you're making me feel.' He stood up abruptly, shocking Sakura, made her sit on his chair, and started massaging her.

Sakura shivered against his touch. "L-Li-san!" She was about to stand, but Syaoran forced her to stay put. After a while, Syaoran felt her whole body relax and smiled. 'Her skin is so smooth.' He thought.

"Li-san." Sakura called.

"Yea?"

"Can I..." She paused. "Can I call you Syaoran?"

Syaoran's smile grew wider. "Only if you let me call you Sakura."

-

**A/N: That's it for now guys! I love you and I love reviews! **


End file.
